Another Perfect Lie
by lizselwyn
Summary: Becky está voltando para Rosewood e sabe o que isso significa: a volta de A e de todos os seus segredos. Quando tudo que ela queria era apenas poder voltar para os braços de Jason DiLaurentis.
1. Sinopse e avisos

Becky está voltando para Rosewood, sua antiga cidade, depois de três anos. Ela foi embora com seus pais e seu irmão mais novo, Scott, para Nova York, quando Alison DiLaurentis desapareceu. Na época, ela mantinha um relacionamento secreto com Jason DiLaurentis, o irmão mais velho de Alison. Ela mantém muitos segredos e voltar para Rosewood significa que eles irão atormentá-la. Junto com A e suas ameaças. Ela ainda ama Jason e quer voltar com ele, mas é impedida pelo que ela esconde dele sobre Alison. Ela está tentando retomar sua vida, mas parece que seus segredos estão sempre à espreita, lembrando-a de que não pode deixar o passado para trás. Não em uma cidade como Rosewood.

Observações:

\- a fanfiction pode não seguir a linha do tempo de PLL.

\- nenhum dos personagens, além dos OC's, me pertence.


	2. Back to Rosewood

Becky desceu do carro em frente à sua antiga casa mirando os pais e o irmão mais novo com um olhar desconfiado. Ainda não conseguia entender a urgência de voltarem para Rosewood, lugar que lutaram tanto para fugir há três anos atrás, após o desaparecimento de Alison DiLaurentis.

Estava bem dividida em relação a volta. Não era ao todo ruim; ela gostaria de rever a amiga Jenna Marshall, poderia finalmente terminar a faculdade e poderia rever Jason DiLaurentis. Não estava muito certa sobre a vantagem de rever o último, mas sabia que ainda sentia muita falta dele. E, por mais que custasse admitir, gostaria de rever as antigas amigas de Alison.

O que não conseguia entender era o porquê de tudo isso. Após a DiLaurentis mais nova desaparecer, seus pais proibiram que seu irmão mais novo, Scott, fosse amigo de Mike Montgomery – irmão mais novo de Aria Montgomery, amiga de Alison - e fizeram de tudo para ir embora da cidade. Moraram nesses três anos em Nova York.

Becky estava envolvida com a família DiLaurentis mais fundo do que desejava, do que deveria e do que era seguro. Seu passado vivia à espreita, em especial, a época em que foi amiga de Cece Drake. A própria amizade com Jenna Marshall ainda a dava arrepios de tempos em tempos. E ainda havia tudo aquilo que acontecera em Nova York. Só de pensar, Becky sentia vontade de vomitar.

Entrou em sua antiga casa, que já havia sido preparada para a chegada da família e subiu para seu antigo quarto, sendo seguida de perto por Scott. Desde que souberam que Alison havia sido morta, há dois anos atrás, Scott ficara muito assustado e com medo de perder a irmã mais velha. Em Nova York faziam tudo juntos – incluindo tudo aquilo que causou a ruína de Becky Hart. Sentia-se culpada pelo irmão ter visto tudo acontecer e ter sido a pessoa a ajuda-la, escondendo dos pais tudo que passaram juntos, porém, sentia-se grata em tê-lo por perto. Scott era a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo e faria de tudo para vê-lo bem, mesmo que isso significasse magoá-lo. E era por isso que vinha tentando afastá-lo nos últimos tempos. Se estavam voltando para Rosewood, isso significava que todo o seu passado voltaria com força para arrastá-la cada vez mais para baixo e que levaria com ela todos ao seu redor. Ela não queria isso para o irmão. Por isso, parou de subir as escadas e reclamou:

\- Scott, pode parar de me seguir? – ela viu a mágoa nos olhos do irmão, enquanto ele parava de subir as escadas também. – Obrigada – respondeu, revirando os olhos. Subiu o restante dos degraus se segurando para não voltar atrás e logo se fechou em seu quarto, desmoronando a seguir. Odiava o que estava fazendo com Scott, mas sabia que era para o bem dele.

Tendo passado o primeiro dia de sua volta a Rosewood trancada em seu quarto, tentando se convencer de o que fazia era o melhor para todos, Becky resolveu sair no dia seguinte. Daria uma volta pela cidade, tomaria um café no Brew e depois iria até Hollis, verificar a situação de sua matrícula. Não via a hora de voltar a estudar e, pela primeira vez em anos, sentia-se em condições físicas e emocionais de retomar pelo menos parte de sua vida. Porém, logo que desceu de seu carro preto, perto do Brew, arrependeu-se de ter colocado os pés para fora de casa e soube que esse seria um longo dia.

\- Ora, mas quem está de volta a Rosewood! – exclamou uma voz horrivelmente familiar. Becky respirou fundo antes de virar para responder.

\- Olá, Noel – disse, simplesmente. A garota caminhou a passos largos até estar bem perto dele, ainda baixa, apesar de seus saltos. – Espero que você saiba que eu voltei, mas que isso não significa que o que aconteceu em Nova York ficou por lá. Eu continuo de olho em você, Kahn – ameaçou.

\- Uau – respondeu ele, em um tom sarcástico, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Mas o mesmo vale para você, Hart. Sabe quem também voltou a Rosewood? Seu DiLaurentis preferido. E eu aposto que ele não ficaria nada satisfeito em saber o que a namoradinha escondeu dele por todos esses anos.

\- Jason é passado – sussurrou Becky, mas sem tanta certeza. Dando as costas para Noel, entrou no Brew, logo reconhecendo quem estava vindo atendê-la; Emily Fields, amiga de Alison e uma das últimas pessoas que ela gostaria de ver no momento. Aliás, Becky não tinha certeza se gostaria de ver qualquer uma das pessoas de sua antiga vida. Tinha sérias dúvidas sobre Jenna e no quanto poderia confiar nela, já que tudo havia mudado. Sabia que, no fundo, queria ver Jason. Só não sabia se ele queria vê-la. E se o visse, não saberia nem por onde começar.

\- Becky? – perguntou Emily, sorrindo. É claro que ela conhecia cada uma das amigas de Alison, já que havia passado boa parte de sua adolescência na casa dos DiLaurentis. – Eu não sabia que você havia voltado. O que vai querer?

\- Oi, Emily – respondeu, sorrindo levemente. – Um café para a viagem, por favor.

\- Você voltou para ficar? – indagou a garota, entregando o café para Becky.

\- É, acho que sim – disse, enquanto pagava.

\- Olha, eu sei que muitas coisas aconteceram no passado e eu sou provavelmente a última pessoa que você gostaria de ver hoje – murmurou Emily, olhando para o chão, enquanto Becky pensava "na mosca!". – Mas... Eu gostaria de me desculpar, na verdade. Sobre o que aconteceu entre você e Jason e... Me desculpe. Eu acho que separei vocês né?

\- A vida nos separou, Emily – respondeu Becky, desviando o olhar. Falar de Jason significava lembrar o porquê da separação. O como. E de todas as mentiras que Becky ainda escondia.

\- Ah, desculpe... Eu só pensei que... Bom, ele está de volta à cidade e, talvez, se eu pudesse consertar o meu erro, talvez vocês pudessem... Bem, você sabe, voltar?

\- É, obrigada, mas eu não acho que isso vá acontecer. Tchau, Emily, te vejo por aí – Becky saiu do Brew o mais rapidamente que pode, rezando para não encontrar mais ninguém. Entrou em seu carro e respirou fundo, pensando no que faria a seguir. Não queria ir a Hollis, ela sabia exatamente onde queria ir; à casa dos DiLaurentis. Mas não podia. Não ainda. Becky não tinha reunido toda a coragem necessária. Pegou o celular na bolsa ao seu lado e discou o número que não achava que iria discar: - Alô? Jenna?


	3. Good Girl

Becky voltou para casa à tardinha, sentindo-se cansada e estúpida. Jenna não estava em Rosewood e muito menos queria contato com ela. Achava que isso até era justo, visto que nos últimos anos elas haviam se afastado e provavelmente estavam inclusive em lados diferentes. Porém, a pior parte não fora a rejeição de Jenna. Becky não resistiu e passou na casa dos DiLaurentis, não parou, mas somente passar ali a trouxe tantas lembranças que ela achou que não poderia aguentar. Ver Jason pela janela a fez querer sair correndo do carro e explicar tudo que havia acontecido para ele, mas ela sabia que não podia. Não agora, pelo menos. Ela não tinha coragem.

Notou que não havia ninguém em casa e encontrou um bilhete dos pais dizendo para encontra-los no Grille. Becky considerou ir, mas sentia-se tão cansada de evitar Scott que preferiu ficar em casa. Assim que desligou o celular, após falar com os pais, inventando a desculpa de que estava com dor de cabeça, pegou suas coisas para tomar banho. Enquanto abria a porta de seu quarto ouviu o barulho que a fazia pular e que ela, na verdade, já vinha esperando escutar desde que seus pais resolveram voltar à Rosewood; ela havia recebido uma mensagem.

 _Olha só quem está de volta; Becky Hart e todos os seus segredos. Senti sua falta. – A_

A garota imediatamente discou o número que gostaria de poder discar por outras razões, mas caiu na caixa postal depois de tocar algumas vezes. Ela sabia que Jason a evitaria. Ela sabia por quê. E ela dava razão a ele. Mas sendo ele a única pessoa que sabia que Becky era atormentada por A a muito tempo, ela precisava da ajuda dele.

\- Jason, eu sei que você não quer falar comigo. E eu entendo. Mas está tudo acontecendo de novo, não está? As mensagens? Por favor, me liga – ela deixou uma mensagem na caixa postal de Jason e foi tomar banho, esperando que ele não fosse ligar tão cedo. Porém, assim que saiu do banho percebeu que ele havia ligado algumas vezes e deixado uma mensagem. Ligou de volta.

\- Becky? – ele atendeu.

\- Oi Jason – ela sentia um peso no peito enquanto dizia o nome dele e já conseguia perceber as lágrimas se formando. – Desculpa te ligar, mas... Você é o único que sabia e...

\- Eu sei, tudo bem – respondeu Jason. – A tem atormentado as meninas também, as amigas de Alison – mesmo a pequena menção do nome da DiLaurentis mais nova fazia o coração de Becky acelerar, enquanto ela lembrava de tudo aquilo que escondia de Jason. E porque eles não podiam voltar a ficar juntos. – O que A queria?

\- Só me avisar que sabia da minha volta. Disse ter sentido a minha falta – ela respirou fundo, tentando não desmoronar. – Eu achei que isso tivesse parado. Não recebi nem uma mensagem enquanto estive em Nova York e...

\- Você não está em Nova York? – ele perguntou, confuso.

\- Eu voltei para Rosewood, Jason – respondeu, enquanto ouvia Jason desligar a ligação. Minutos depois um carro parava bruscamente na frente da casa de Becky. Ela respirou fundo, dividida entre a vontade de ver Jason e o medo do que viria a seguir. Logo escutou a campainha. Desceu as escadas correndo.

\- Eu achei que nunca mais te veria, depois daquela última noite em Nova York – sussurrou ele, puxando-a para um abraço. Becky deixou-se envolver brevemente, antes de afastá-lo aos poucos. Queria aquele abraço. Precisava de Jason. Mas não podia.

\- Eu também – respondeu, fechando a porta enquanto Jason entrava.

\- O que fez você voltar? – ele perguntou, encarando a garota, que por sua vez encarava os próprios pés.

\- Meus pais quiseram voltar. Não sei por que – evitava a todo custo olhar nos olhos de Jason. Mas ela sabia que isso não iria durar.

\- Becky, me olha, por favor – pediu o garoto. Ela o sentiu aproximar-se, perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele em sua testa. Como ela queria poder aproximar-se mais. Tocá-lo. Beijá-lo. Amá-lo. Lentamente ela ergueu o olhar, controlando-se para não transparecer o quanto ela queria ele ali.

\- Jason...

\- Shh – ele colocou o indicador contra os lábios dela. – Eu sinto sua falta, todos os dias.

\- Eu... – Becky quase sucumbiu naquele momento, ao ouvir aquelas palavras sussurradas vindas dele, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão inalcançável. – Me desculpe, Jason – murmurou, antes de se afastar.

\- Eu já devia imaginar – explodiu ele. – Quando você disse que tinha voltado, deixei toda a minha raiva de lado. Eu precisava te ver, Becky. Mas nada mudou, não é? Você continua escondendo coisas e agindo como se não quisesse algo que claramente quer. Foi A, não foi? Foi A quem nos separou! – acusou Jason. – Não tinha nada a ver com seus pais, ou com Emily ou com seu irmão.

\- Foi um erro te ligar – concluiu Becky, caminhando nervosamente pela sala. – Me desculpe. Foi um erro.

\- É impossível te entender. E eu gostaria. Eu sempre quis, na verdade. Talvez eu quem tenha errado – disse ele, antes de deixar Becky sozinha. Assim que a porta da sala foi batida por Jason, a garota desmoronou ali mesmo, no chão da sala, sentada contra a porta. Ela devia saber que voltar para Rosewood seria um pesadelo. Ouviu seu celular tocar. Já sabia quem era.

 _Boa garota._

 _\- A_


	4. Bad News

A porta do quarto de Becky foi aberta por Laura, sua mãe. A garota afundou-se mais na cama, tentando evitar o inevitável: sabia por que a mãe estava ali, ela seria interrogada. E não poderia dar respostas concretas para nenhuma das perguntas da mãe.

\- Bom dia – disse Laura, sentando-se ao lado da filha na cama.

\- Desembucha – murmurou Becky.

\- Eu vim dar bom dia, mal humorada, e convidá-la para ir fazer compras!

\- E só? – Becky revirou os olhos, sentando-se na cama. – Ok. Conta outra, mãe.

\- Becky! – a menina continuou olhando para a mãe com a expressão que dizia "eu sei o que você quer". – Está bem. Eu ia esperar até depois das compras, mas... Jessica está voltando para a cidade, para uma homenagem à Alison já que esse seria o ano de formatura dela. Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a essa família, mas fomos convidados para um jantar e, bem, eu e seu pai precisamos nos reintegrar a sociedade de Rosewood e, bom, você também.

\- Um jantar? Com os DiLaurentis? E você espera que eu acredite nessa ladainha de reintegração à sociedade? Mãe, porque voltamos à Rosewood? O que vocês querem com os DiLaurentis? – Becky disparou a perguntar, sabendo que esse jantar significaria problemas. Ela e Jason e todas as amigas de Alison em um mesmo lugar? É, como se isso fosse dar certo.

\- Só garantir que Jason nunca mais chegará perto de você.

\- Mãe! – ela exclamou, levantando-se e começando a trocar de roupa sem nem prestar atenção no que fazia. – Eu tenho 22 anos! Eu posso decidir sozinha quem fica na minha vida ou não, só para começar. E você e papai já estragaram qualquer possibilidade de um relacionamento normal para mim e Jason!

\- Becky, você sabe que aquele garoto é um problema. Pelo amor de Deus, você namorou ele escondida por praticamente todo o ensino médio, você viu tudo que ele fez! – Becky podia ver que a mãe estava alterada e esforçando-se muito para não começar a gritar. Antigamente isso a faria querer voltar com Jason custasse o que custasse, mas agora as coisas estavam diferentes. Ela estava mais madura, além, é claro, das ameaças de A. Ela não podia chegar perto de Jason, não importava o quanto quisesse.

\- Eu e Jason não vamos voltar – garantiu, terminando de se vestir e deixando a mãe sozinha em seu quarto. Quando chegou a cozinha viu Scott tomando café da manhã sozinho. Ele ergueu os olhos para olhá-la, mas logo desviou, encarando chão. A garota sentiu-se extremamente culpada. – Scott? Eu vou sair, quer carona pra escola?

\- Não, posso ir andando – respondeu o garoto, levantando-se, pegando sua mochila e deixando Becky sozinha. Por mais que ela constantemente lembrasse porque havia afastado Scott, vê-lo agindo dessa forma fazia seu coração doer um pouco mais a cada dia.

\- Onde você vai? Suas aulas começam só semana que vem – Grant, o pai de Becky, entrava na cozinha lendo o jornal, sem prestar muita atenção no caminho. Ele tropeçou em uma cadeira e riu sozinho, baixando o jornal para fitar a filha. – Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

\- O que você quer dizer? – a garota sentiu que a pergunta havia saído mais como um sussurro desesperado. Grant a conhecia muito bem, era praticamente impossível mentir para ele. Becky inclusive acreditava que ele sempre soubera do relacionamento entre ela e Jason, apenas fazia vista grossa. Até que tudo aconteceu e ele se viu obrigado a intervir.

\- Rebecca Louise Hart. Eu te conheço há exatos 22 anos. Você tem tentado mentir sem sucesso para mim por pelos 20 deles. Consigo ver que está nervosa. Aonde você vai? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto caminhava em direção à Becky. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, colocou uma mão no ombro direito da filha. – Eu sei que sua mãe está surtando por causa da volta de Jason DiLaurentis. Se você quiser vê-lo, por mim tudo bem. Eu soube que ele se tratou, que hoje está bem. Então, por favor, gaste sua energia mentindo para ela e não para mim.

\- Eu não ia vê-lo, pai. Por mais que eu quisesse – admitiu, encarando os próprios pés. – Mamãe quer ir nesse jantar, na casa dos DiLaurentis, para garantir que ele nunca mais chegue perto de mim. Eu só ia espairecer, porque isso é ridículo. Eu tenho 22 anos! Eu posso fazer minhas próprias escolhas... E não é como se isso fosse, na verdade, acontecer. Quero dizer, eu e Jason...

\- Tudo bem, eu acredito em você – respondeu Grant, pensativo. – Se você, algum dia, quiser conversar sobre o que aconteceu, eu sou seu pai, está bem? Pode contar sempre comigo.

\- Obrigada, pai! – agradeceu ela sinceramente, abraçando-o. Saiu da cozinha em direção a seu carro ansiosa. Precisava falar com alguém. Mas Jenna não queria saber dela, Cece era duvidável e não sabia se ainda podia procurar quem gostaria... Quando ainda namorava Jason, acabava convivendo com Alison e as amigas dela. Alison vivia a chantageando para fazer coisas por elas - como uma carona, uma identidade falsa ou o convite para uma festa – para não contar a ninguém sobre o namoro deles. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, se divertiu com Emily, Aria, Spencer e Hanna. Ainda se sentia culpada por ter colocado as meninas em vários problemas, mesmo que eles não fossem inteiramente sua culpa. Até que elas ultrapassaram os limites e Emily, acidentalmente, contou aos pais de Becky sobre ela e Jason.

Sentindo que podia perdoar Emily, Becky dirigiu até o Brew. Pretendia apenas conversar com a garota, mas quando entrou no café, deu de cara com as quatro amigas conversando aos sussurros em um canto. Sorriu por dentro, compartilhando do sentimento de não poder confiar em ninguém.

\- Becky! – Hanna foi a primeira a exclamar, correndo em sua direção. – Não acredito que você está de volta, Emily nos disse... - a garota deixou a frase morrer, lembrando do que havia acontecido entre Emily e Becky.

\- Senti sua falta, Han – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – E vejo que você mudou muito desde a última vez em que nos vimos!

\- Você precisa ver a Mona – sussurrou Spencer, indo na direção de Becky abraçá-la.

\- Por que eu deveria ver a loser Mona? – perguntou confusa, fitando Aria que parecia apavorada.

\- Não a chame assim – ralhou Hanna. – Somos amigas agora.

\- Ah é? – perguntou Becky, incrédula, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Aria? Você está bem?

\- Hm? – murmurou Aria, ainda encarando a xícara a sua frente. Em alguns segundos pareceu perceber o que a rodeava. – Becky? Não acredito que você também voltou!

\- Também? – perguntaram ela e Hanna ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu levemente, lembrando como isso costumava acontecer.

\- Mike não para de falar em Scott – esclareceu Aria.

\- Bem, eu vim aqui falar com você Emily, mas já que todas estão aqui... - as cinco se sentaram, Becky no meio, com todas as meninas a encarando atenciosamente. – Eu... Eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito, por todas as vezes em que criei problemas para vocês.

\- Você era uma adolescente, como todas nós – justificou Spencer. – Não é como se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito.

\- E você namorava Jason DiLaurentis, o que tornar tudo pior – observou Hanna.

\- Han! Isso não ajuda! – exclamou Aria.

\- É, mas... Eu criei muitos problemas – continuou Becky, ignorando Hanna. A garota era assim mesmo e ela sempre gostara de Hanna exatamente por isso. – Eu nunca deveria ter te ensinado a roubar, Han. Ou ter te dado suas primeiras pílulas, Spencer. Ou ter ensinado Aria a mentir...

\- Isso tem ajudado, acredite – murmurou Aria, encarando os próprios pés. Becky sorriu levemente, apesar de, por dentro, estar confusa.

\- E eu nunca deveria ter colocado um peso tão grande nas suas costas, Em. – pela primeira vez, Emily levantou a cabeça e encarou Becky. – Se eu não tivesse ajudado Alison a te carregar para aquela festa dos Kahn, você nunca teria precisado ligar para uma ambulância. Nem chamar meus pais. Nem contar tudo que havia acontecido. Basicamente, o que eu quero dizer é que não é culpa sua, Em. Nunca foi. O que me aconteceu foi consequência das minhas escolhas. Me desculpe por tê-la culpado por tanto tempo.

\- Tudo bem, Becky – respondeu Emily, sorrindo. – Eu nunca quis contar para eles sobre Jason. Eu sempre soube como vocês se gostavam e nunca quis estragar isso.

\- Obrigada – disse. – Mas agora temos outro assunto para tratar. Vocês vão naquela festa da Jessica?

\- Somos obrigadas – rosnou Hanna. – Acredita que ela vai nos fazer vestir as roupas de defunto da Ali?

\- Hanna – ralhou Spencer. – Mas sim, ela realmente nos deu peças de roupa de Ali para usar.

\- Que... Mórbido – comentou Becky. – Minha mãe quer ir, para garantir que Jason nunca mais chegará perto de mim. Porque é, existe essa chance – ironizou a garota, revirando os olhos.

\- Vocês realmente não têm mais volta? – indagou Aria, com um semblante chateado. – Apesar de toda a loucura, eu sempre gostei de vocês juntos.

\- Sentimos muito – disse Spencer, quando Becky negou com a cabeça, encarando os próprios pés. – Ei, você sabia que ele é meu irmão?

\- O que? – essa havia pego Becky de surpresa. – Você era minha... Cunhada?

\- Tipo isso – riu Spencer. – Acontece que a Sra. DiLaurentis teve um caso com meu pai e Jason é filho dele e não de Kenneth.

\- Uau, aquela família é realmente...

\- Uma bagunça – concluiu Hanna, fazendo Becky rir. Como ela havia sentido falta das meninas, mesmo sem perceber.


End file.
